A Disastrous Christmas
by Sariesavage
Summary: What happens when a group of PK Academy students agree to do a secret Santa gift swap... A disastrous Christmas for Saiki K.
1. Chiyo's Idea

A Disastrous Christmas

Chapter One – Chiyo's Idea 

A/N: I have recently watched the anime version of The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. and all I can say is wow, why was this not in my life sooner? I have been inspired to write a short story of a festive and somewhat disastrous Christmas for the group of PK Academy students, this is just for fun, so I hope you enjoy it I'd appreciate any feedback you guys have. I will be switching the POV throughout the story. 

It was the final week of school before winter break and I was feeling somewhat disappointed as I walked along the hall to my class, this was because my brother Makoto would be off work for the entire break too, as he had finished up the promotion for his upcoming film and I was not looking forward to all the extra time at home with him, he was so overbearing and to put it bluntly, creepy. I spotted Chiyo as I entered the classroom, she had a goofy smile on her face as she stared across the room at the messy blue haired boy.

"Hello Chiyo, how are you?" I greeted my friend.

"Hey Teruhashi" She dragged her eyes away and smiled at me widely "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm well, are you excited for the winter break?"

"Yes, actually I wanted to speak to you about Christmas" She responded excitedly "I heard about this gift exchange called secret Santa and thought we should all do it"

"I have never heard of this, what is a secret Santa?" I asked intrigued.

"It's where a group of friends all put their names in a hat and take turns to randomly select a name, whoever they get is who they get a Christmas gift for and you keep it secret, so you yourself only end up getting one person a gift but everyone gets one and you get to surprise everyone together"

"That does sound really fun" I quickly glanced over to Saiki, he sat there quietly surrounded by his boisterous friends, he had his typical bored look on his face.

I turned my eyes back to Chiyo who smiled at me conspiratorially "Let's ask the boys at lunch"

The morning lessons couldn't have dragged any slower and as lunch began my so called 'fan club' began to swarm around me, I politely smiled at them and declined their offers to walk me to the lunch hall and quickly went with Chiyo to speak with the boys.

"Would you like to do a secret Santa gift exchange with us for Christmas? We thought it would be a fun way for us to celebrate and it means we only have to get one gift each, all we have to do is write all our names down then put them in a hat and all chose one" Chiyo pitched, directing the question towards Kaidou.

"I will" boomed Nendou "How about you buddy?" He asked as he whacked Saiki on the shoulder.

"I am up for it" Kaidou grinned excitedly, I saw Chiyo's eyes light up, I really do hope she manages to select her crush.

"Yeah it sounds good, who else is doing it?" Kuboyasu asked.

"I was thinking we should ask Mera and Hairo too, Chiyo and I have only asked you so far though"

"We will go ask them now but we still need to organise the plan properly, I was thinking we should ask Aiura too" Chiyo linked arms with me and after saying our goodbyes we left to search for Mera and Hairo, I felt a twinge of annoyance at the mention of Aiura, she had made her interest in Saiki so grossly obvious, I know I am jealous of her and I shouldn't allow such negative thoughts to affect me, plus Aiura and Chiyo were friends so I held my tongue.

Both Mera and Hairo agreed to join in and much to my disappointment so did Aiura, I was sure to keep any hint of disappointment I felt veiled as I knew it was unkind of me to be thinking like this. I spent the rest of the afternoon pondering on what I could get Saiki if I did in fact pick his name. Once our afternoon lessons had concluded Chiyo and I grabbed Mera then went over to the boys to arrange where to meet them to plan the rest of the details and to select names. Hairo and Aiura also joined us after Nendou bellowed loudly across the classroom to them.

"So where would you like to meet to sort out the secret Santa?" Chiyo asked once again directing her question to Kaidou, smiling radiantly at her crush.

Nendou was oblivious to this and answered for him "Let's all go get ramen and do it now"

I felt my stomach churn as I remembered my past ramen experience with the boys, I supressed a disgusted shudder and smiled at Nendou "That's a great idea, is everyone happy to do that?"

A chorus of yeses greeted my question, Mera had a glazed look to her eyes, that girl sure loved her food. As we turned to leave the room, a smirking Saiko stopped us "What is this plan you are all discussing so loudly?"

Once again Nendou answered for the group "A secret Santa!" his enthusiasm made me smile, although many people in our class disliked Nendou he was a kind boy and I had really grown to like him and considered him to be one of my friends.

"Oh yes I have heard of those, are you doing it because you cannot afford to buy gifts for everyone? How sad"

Ugh! I was once again reminded why I disliked this pretentious boy so much, he truly thought he was better than us all because of his wealth, or should I say his father's wealth. It really frustrated me how he looked down on all my friends, the only time he seemed to want to speak with us was to remind us that he was richer than us all.

It seemed Kuboyasu was similarly incensed as he snapped back "Not at all, we just thought it would be fun, not that you would understand how to have fun with friends"

Saiko looked completely unfazed by the insult "I suppose I could join in, whoever I pick will be the luckiest of course"

Unbelievable, this boy just invited himself to take part to flaunt his wealth, I really shouldn't be surprised. Aiura smiled wickedly at him "We do only have nine people so far so you would make us an even ten so that would be great"

I internally rolled my eyes, it would be her that would accept his rude offer, what her ulterior motive is I do not know as it is clear she has eyes for Saiki, no matter, maybe the experience will humble him, pfft we can only hope.

As we walked as a group to the ramen shop it occurred to me that Saiki had not responded to anything regarding our plans all day, and even now as everyone talked and joked he was silent as he walked gracefully alongside Kuboyasu and Kaidou, even Saiko was speaking to the group although it was just him boasting about his father's new yacht.

I took my eyes off him it would not do for him to catch me staring at him, I did not want to make him feel uncomfortable, over the past few months I had noticed a change in my feelings towards Saiki, at first my interest was piqued due to his lack of interest in me, I had become so used to all the boys I met being dazzled by my looks that I took it for granted, how ridiculous and vain of me. I had become pretty obsessed with impressing him, after many, many failed attempts I realised that I was being pretty self-absorbed and I liked Saiki for the wrong reasons, I was so concerned with him liking me that I didn't really think about why I apparently liked him.

That was when I had started to watch him more closely, I realised he rarely spoke and when he did it was as if he didn't actually speak aloud at all, he wasn't like the other boys in school he had a grace about him as he moved and he always seemed so calm and well put together. Until he had coffee jelly at least and that is the only time I think you ever really see a change, he has a very big sweet tooth, which I find utterly endearing. Despite his apparent disinterest it is clear he cares deeply for his friends, he always goes to get ramen with the boys and has helped people out on so many occasions, Mera had gushed about how grateful she was to Chiyo and I that he had joined her on the experimental drug treatment as she had really needed the money, he really is sweet even if he doesn't like to show it often.

These observations had changed how I felt about Saiki and now I truly did have a crush on the boy, I wanted to make him smile more than anything, and this secret Santa would be my opportunity. I was no longer concerned with trying to impress Saiki with my looks but instead wanted to develop a relationship with this kind and quiet boy, I had begun to acknowledge that at this point all I would probably ever have with Saiki is a friendship, I couldn't quite give up all hope though.


	2. Ramen, Again

A Disastrous Christmas

Chapter Two – Ramen, Again

I once again found myself in a ramen shop when I should be at home alone, surrounded by noise, yare yare, this secret Santa was becoming an inconvenience to me already. My head hurt from the excited bombardment of mental and physical chatter, Chiyo's thoughts were some of the loudest as she fantasised about Kaidou's reaction to her gift. We have not even picked names yet.

Aiura's thoughts were much more disturbing as she imagined buying lingerie to give me, which for some reason she thinks will sway me to be with her, she really doesn't know me well at all, that is a gift much better suited to someone like Toritsuka, maybe he could replace me, I could only wish. Since I can see no polite way out of this now all I can do is use my powers to ensure she does not pick my name, her soulmate prediction was increasingly frustrating for me, as she made her interest in me ever more apparent at school, which only drew further attention to me which is the opposite of what I want.

Thankfully Teruhashi's thoughts were much more subdued, she still hoped to pick me but she at least was not fantasising about revealing outfits and declarations of love, she instead was more focused on her friends around her and was engaged in a conversation with Hairo about his plans for the winter break, which included tennis training, no shock there.

Everyone around me discussed the details of the gift exchange whilst noisily eating their food, and in Saiko's case complaining about any small detail of the restaurant possible. It was decided that we would meet up on the last day of winter break to swap gifts to allow people time to get their presents and so people could spend time with their families for the rest of the break, that suited me fine I didn't want my break disturbed with this nonsense. Chiyo began to write down everyone's names on slips of paper she tore from her notebook.

"Who would like to pick first?" She asked whilst stuffing the names into her pencil case, the contents of which was strewn messily across the table "How about you Kaidou?" she shoved the pencil case towards him.

"Sure" he dipped his bandage covered hand into the pencil case and felt around, deciding on the slip with Chiyo's name on it, it appeared luck was on her side today. The case was then passed around the table and Nendou picked Mera, Kuboyasu picked Aiura, Hairo picked Nendou, Mera picked Kuboyasu, Aiura picked Saiko, Saiko picked Teruhashi much to his delight, the bag was then passed to Teruhashi.

I listened in, as she silently hoped to pick my name, she didn't realise how high of a chance she had as of the three names which remained in the case one was mine. Her fingers landed on my name, of course, God always seems to be on her side unfortunately for her I'm here, I altered the slip, so she instead has Kaidou, I do not want to encourage her infatuation. She opened her slip and I could feel the disappointment radiating from her mind, I am impressed she didn't show this disappointment to anyone and her smile stayed the same as she quietly folded the slip up and placed it in her bag.

Next to go was me, as there was only my name and Hairo's left in the bag I ended up with the red-haired sports enthusiast, thankfully he will be simple to buy for. Finally Chiyo selected my name, that is when I realised my mistake as I saw the beginning of a plan formulating in Teruhashi's mind, as I had switched her slip to Kaidou, she realised she could give this to Chiyo as she wanted to help the girl with her crush, meaning Teruhashi would end up with my name after all, I should have given her Hairo and took Kaidou for myself, it seems Teruhashi had won this round, even if she wasn't aware a game was being played.

Somehow the conversation around me seemed to increase in volume after everyone had picked their names, I really should have just walked home and not participated, I think I would have preferred Nendou, Kaidou and Kuboyasu's complaints instead of being seated with this raucous group.

I hope there is coffee jelly when I get home, this day has been disastrous.

Finally, everyone was finished eating and I could leave, outside the ramen shop everyone said their goodbyes as we were heading in different directions, I silently waited for Nendou and Kaidou as we walk in the same direction and they would only complain if I left without them.

"Goodbye Saiki, I hope you have a pleasant evening" Teruhashi spoke softly.

I was surprised it had been a while since she had directly spoken to me, I flashed over her thoughts, she wasn't saying goodbye in the hopes of shocking me into saying offu and instead was just being genuinely polite, I decided to return the courtesy "_Thank you, goodbye" _She smiled shyly before turning and wishing the group goodbye before Chiyo linked arms with the girl and they walked away.

Now that I think about it Teruhashi's thoughts had rarely been focused on finding a way for me to compliment her on her looks, she still wished for me to notice her, but there was no longer the running commentary to her thoughts on how lucky I was to be speaking with her, the change had been fairly gradual and because she had not been seeking me out as frequently I had not paid much attention to the change.

Now the focus of her thoughts was to apparently 'make me smile', she would furtively glance at me in class and ponder over my bored expression, she thought she was being conspicuous, and to most she would be, that doesn't work with a psychic like me though.

Either way I'm just glad for one less thing drawing attention to me, and Teruhashi speaking to me in school drew a whole load of attention.

We had only turned one corner when Nendou quickly blurted out "I picked Mera"

"Nendou! Its meant to be a secret! Tell him Saiki!" Kaidou shouted.

"I'm just excited"

"Well actually since you've already told us yours, I picked Chiyo and I could probably use your help when I go shopping"

"Sure, we'll help won't we buddy" Nendou answered on my behalf.

Great because these two cannot keep a simple secret my winter break is going to be even more disrupted; I really shouldn't have gone to that ramen shop.

Please remind me why I tolerate these people.


End file.
